Wikingerzeit
Wikingerzeit ist ein Begriff der Geschichtswissenschaft. Er wird in Nordeuropa verwendet, soweit es von den Wikingern bevölkert oder betroffen war. Hauptmerkmal dieser Epoche sind häufig die sog. → Wikingerzüge. Beschreibung Die Wikingerzeit war durch ein großräumiges Netzwerk von Freundschaften, also persönlichen, durch rituellen Austausch von Geschenken begründeten Verbindungen mit gegenseitigen Verpflichtungen einerseits und die Bindung des Einzelnen an die Sippe mit ausgeprägtem Ahnenkult und dessen Konfrontation mit dem Christentum andererseits geprägt. Diese Konfrontation wurde durch allmählichen Wandel von kleinen Herrschaften zu stärker werdenden Zentralgewalten vorbereitet. Der Fortschritt im Schiffsbau und die damit verbundene Mobilität sowohl im Krieg als auch beim Handel führte zu Reichtum und kultureller Blüte. Wikipedia: Wikingerzeit in der Version vom 07. Jun. 2012‎. Zeitliche Einordnung Die Wikingerzeit im skandinavischen Raum wird von verschiedenen Forschern unterschiedlich bestimmt. Als frühester Anfangszeitpunkt wird der Kriegszug des Dänenkönigs Hugleik (Chlochilaicus) zwischen 516 und 522 n. Chr. genannt. In der Regel wird aber erst der Überfall auf das Kloster Lindisfarne 793 als Beginn der Wikingerzeit gesehen. Das Ende wird auf 1066 mit der Schlacht bei Hastings datiert, obgleich das Strandräuberunwesen bereits früher zurückgegangen war. Die heute gängige Grobdatierung lautet 800-1050 n. Chr. Bedeutung der Wikingerzüge Für die verschiedenen Länder hatten die Wikingerzüge eine mannigfache Bedeutung sowohl für das geistige wie für das materielle Leben. Vor allem aber wurden durch diese Züge die nordischen Völker mit der westeuropäischen, christlichen Kultur näher bekannt. Die Wikingerzüge bilden daher für den skandinavischen Norden den Übergang zwischen Altertum und Mittelalter. Für Europa, vor allem für die Britischen Inseln, hatten die Wikingerzüge eine kaum geringere Bedeutung. In Irland waren die Normannen die ersten, die wirkliche, von Mauern umgebene Städte bauten, Münzen prägten und mit dem Ausland einen regelmäßigen Handelsverkehr unterhielten (s.a. Nordischer Handel der Wikingerzeit). Nordische Lehnwörter im Irischen und die zahlreichen Schiffsausdrücke zeugen von dem nordischen Einfluß in Irland. In Schottland übten die norwegischen Ansiedler einen vielleicht noch nachhaltigeren Einfluß. In großen Teilen von Caithness sind die nordischen Ortsnamen beinahe ebenso zahlreich wie auf den Orkneyinseln. Fast jede Insel an der Westküste Schottlands trägt einen nordischen Namen; auf der Insel Lewis verdrängten die nordischen Ortsnamen die gälischen sogar gänzlich. Die norwegische Taxation des Bodens (in eyrisland) wurde nicht nur auf den Orkney- und Shetlandinseln, sondern auch auf den Hebriden und im westlichen Schottland vorherrschend. Die Verfassung der Isle of Man, deren Landtag (House of Keys) alljährlich auf Tynwald Hill (þingvöllr) bei Peel eröffnet wird, zeigt noch heute ihren nordischen Ursprung. In England war der Einfluß fast ebenso nachhaltig. Die nordische Sprache wurde noch am Ende des 12. Jhds. sowohl in Cumberland wie in Northumberland gesprochen (vgl. Runeninschrift von St. Leonards in Furness). Yorkshire und der Distrikt der Fünf Burgen sind noch in Wapentakes (an. vápnatak) eingeteilt. Die drei Ridings von Yorkshire entsprechen dem anord. þriðiungr. Die 12 lagemanni (anord. lögmenn, lögréttismenn), die man in vielen nordischen Städten Englands findet, hatten für die Entwicklung der städtischen Freiheit eine nicht geringe Bedeutung und existierten noch im Jahre 1275 in Stamford. Nicht zu vergessen ist das "Husting" (anord. húsþing) der City of London. Vor allem aber hatten die nordischen Niederlassungen auf die Entwicklung der englischen Schiffahrt eine nicht zu unterschätzende Bedeutung. Vom Einfluß der Normannen in Frankreich zeugen nordische Lehnwörter im Französischen, wie bateau, esnèque, esturman, flotte, hune und matelot. Fast ebenso bedeutungsvoll war der nordische Einfluß für die Entwicklung Osteuropas. So findet man im Recht von Nowgorod, der sogenannten Prawda Russkaja, mehrere nordische Rechtsinstitutionen, z.B. den tylftareiðr. Kunststile der Wikingerzeit Während der Wikingerzeit traten einige markente Kunststile auf, die als Nachfolger des germanischen Tierstils gelten (s. Tierornamentik). Dazu gehören: thumb|300px|Kunststile der Wikingerzeit * Oseberg-Stil (Broa-Stil) (Ende 8. Jh. – Mitte 9. Jh.) ** Berdal-Stil (ca. 800 - 850) * Borre-Stil (Mitte 9. Jh. – Mitte 10. Jh.) * Jelling-Stil (Anfang 10. Jh. – ca. 975) * Mammen-Stil (Mitte 10. Jh. – Anfang 11. Jh.) * Ringerike-Stil (Anfang 11. Jh. – zweite Hälfte 11. Jh.) * Urnes-Stil (Ende 11. Jh. – Anfang 12. Jh.) Quellen zur Geschichte der Wikingerzeit thumb|250px|[[Volksburg (Skandinavien)|Ringburg mit Wikingersiedlung (Eketorp, Öland, Schweden)]] * Siehe Hauptartikel: Wikingerzüge Als Quellen zur Geschichte der Wikingerzeit kommen hauptsächlich ausländische Annalen und Chroniken in Betracht, die über die Wikingerzüge berichten. Die isländischen Sagas beschäftigen sich nur allerdings selten damit (Ausnahmen sind: Njalssaga, Eiglasaga u. a.); dasselbe gilt für die Könige Norwegens. Nur die letzte Periode der Wikingerzeit (am Ende des 10. und zu Anfang des 11. Jhds.) wird durch die Sagas, wie durch gleichzeitige skaldische Gedichte hell beleuchtet. Bei den sog. Fornaldar-Sögur, von denen einige, z.B. die Ragnars saga loðbrókar Wikiheimild: Ragnars saga loðbrókar (isländischer Volltext auf Wikisource), die Wikingerzüge schildern, wie bei dem dänischen Geschichtschreiber Saxo Grammaticus, ist Sage und Geschichte derartig gemischt, dass man sie nur in seltenen Fällen benutzen kann. Von den Gedichten der Edda enthält die "Helgakvidha Hundingsbana fyrri" eine glänzende Schilderung eines Seezuges. Die in der "Hálfs Saga Og Hálfsrekka" Hálfs saga ok háfsrekka (Internet Archive). Ed. Albert Le Roy Andrews. Halle a. S., M. Niemeyer, 1909. (Hálfssaga) enthaltenen alten Gedichte schildern eine Wikingergruppe im südwestl. Norwegen von der Art der Jomswikinger (Jómsvikinga), deren Söldnerbund in der halb romantischen "Jómsvikinga saga" Jómsvíkinga saga (Wikinger.org). Deutsche Übersetzung von Reinhard Hennig geschildert wird. Gänzlich unzuverlässig ist der dänische Geschichtsschreiber Saxo Grammaticus. Frankenreich thumb|250px|Wikinger [[Langschiff überfällt ein französisches Dorf (Vendée, France)]] Als Quellen zur Geschichte der Normannenzüge im Frankenreich kommen zunächst die fränkischen Reichsannalen in Betracht. Neben diesen u. a. Annalen müssen für die Anfänge unter Karl dem Großen und Ludwig dem Frommen auch die "Vita Caroli Magni" von Einhard (* um 770; † 840) , Ermoldus Nigellus' († um 838) "Carmina in honorem Hludowici" und Rimberts "Vita sancti Ansgari" erwähnt werden. Für das Seinegebiet sind die Hauptquellen Nithard († 845), Chronicon Fontanellense, die Annales Rotomagenses und das Gedicht "De bello Parisiaco" des Abbo von St. Germain in Betracht. Über Geschichte der Normandie unterrichten "De moribus et actis primorum Normanniae ducum" De moribus et actis primorum Normannorum ducum (Wikisource). Lateinischer Volltext. von Dudo von Saint-Quentin (* um 965), sowie die "Historia Normannorum" des Wilhelm von Jumièges (* vor 1027; † nach 1070). Für die letzte Periode der Wikingerzüge gelten als Hauptquellen: Das "Chronicon" des Thietmar von Merseburg, "De diversilate temporum" von Alpertus Monachus u. a. Annalen und Chroniken (für die Niederlande und Sachsen) und Ademar von Chabanois für Aquitanien. Für die gesamte Geschichte der Wikingerzüge hat die "Gesta Hammaburgensis ecclesiae pontificum" des Adam von Bremen große Bedeutung. Irland * Siehe: Wikingerzüge in Irland Die Quellen zur Geschichte der Wikingerzüge in Irland sind teils ganz kurzgefaßte Jahrbücher, teils ausführlichere, den Islandsagas nicht selten ähnliche Chroniken. Die Jahrbücher entstanden allerdings nicht gleichzeitig; einige wurden erst im 16. Jhd. geschrieben. Alle benutzten jedoch ältere Vorlagen. Diese Annalen sind: thumb|250px * The Annals of Boyle (im 13. Jhd. geschrieben) * The Annals of Innisfallen (im 13. und 14. Jhd. geschrieben) * The Annals of Ulster (im 15. und 16. Jhd. aus alten, inzwischen verlorenen Handschriften zusammengeschrieben) * Chronicon Scotorum (ca. 1600 geschrieben) * The Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland. Von den vier Meistern - gewöhnlich "Four Masters" genannt (1632-1636 aus inzwischen verlorenen Handschriften zusammengeschrieben) * The Annals of Tigernach (von dem 1088 gestorbenen Tigernach verfaßt), die ältesten und glaubenswürdigsten der irischen Annalen. * Three Fragments of Irish Annals (1643) nach einer inzwischen verlorenen alten Handschrift abgeschrieben. Hrsg. von O'Donovan (Dublin 1860) Der historische Wert dieser für die Geschichte der Wikingerzüge so wichtigen Quelle ist jedoch umstritten. Von den ausführlicheren Chroniken ist besonders "The War of the Gaedhil with the Gaill" Cogadh Gaedhel re Gallaibh = The war of the Gaedhil with the Gaill (Internet Archive). Hrsg. Dr. James Henthorn Todd. London, Longmans, Green, Reader, and Dyer, 1867. zu nennen, nach dem Herausgeber, Dr. Todd, bald nach 1014, jedoch wahrscheinlich erst um 1100 geschrieben. Diese hochinteressante Quelle hat wahrscheinlich auch nicht den von den meisten angenommenen geschichtlichen Wert. Mit noch größerer Vorsicht ist die Saga "The Victorious Career of Cellachan of Cashel" Caithreim Cellachain Caisil: The victorious career of Cellachan of Cashel (Internet Archive). Hrsg. Alexander Bugge. Christiania, J. C. Gundersens bogtrykkeri, 1905. zu benutzen. Insgesamt sind in den irischen Chroniken häufig Sagen und Geschichten vermischt und der geschichtliche Wert der verschiedenen Quellen nicht genügend untersucht On the Linguistic Value of the Irish Annals (Google Books). Whitley Stokes, 1888.. Schottland und England * Siehe: Wikingerzüge in England Die Quellen zur Geschichte der Wikingerzüge in England und Schottland wurden in den "Chronicles of the Picts and Scots" gesammelt Chronicles of the Picts, chronicles of the Scots, and other early memorials of Scottish history (Internet Archive). William F. Skene Edinburgh, H. M. General register house, 1867). Die Quellen der Wikingerzüge in Wales finden sich in den kurzgefaßten "Annales Cambriae", "Brut y Tywysogion" und "The Gwentian Chronicle" des Caradoc of Llancarvan († 1147?)Brut y tywysogion: the Gwentian chronicle of Caradoc of Llancarvan (Internet Archive). Hrsg. Aneurin Owen. London, J.R. Smith, 1863.. Die Wikingerzüge in England bezeugen teils gleichzeitige oder alte Annalen und Chroniken, teils anglonormannische Geschichtsschreiber. Darunter vor allem die Angelsächsische Chronik, für die Zeit Alfreds des Großen das Werk "De rebus gestis Aelfredi" von Asser († um 909), das "Encomium Emmae" für die Eroberung Knuts und auch das "Chronicon" von Aethelwerd gegen Ende des 10. Jhds. ist eine wichtige Quelle. Von jüngeren Geschichtschreibern sind Simeon Dunelmensis (für Northumberland wichtig) und Florentius Wigorniensis besonders zu nennen. Arabische und Russische Quellen Die arabischen Schriftsteller haben für die Geschichte der Wikingerzüge, vor allem durch ihre Mitteilungen über das Leben der Normannen, eine nicht zu unterschätzende Bedeutung. Diejenigen, die für Spanien in Betracht kommen, sind von R. Dozy in seinen "Recherches sur l'histoire et la littérature de l'Espagne pendant lemoyen-âge" in Übersetzung mitgeteilt. Wichtigste Quellen über die Waräger in Osteuropa finden sich z.B. in den Reiseberichten des Ahmad ibn Fadlan ibn 'Abbis ibn Rasid ibn Hammad und anderer Araber Ibn-Foszlan's und anderer Araber Berichte über die Russen älterer Zeit (Google Books). Ahmad ibn Fadlan ibn 'Abbis ibn Rasid ibn Hammad. Ed. C. M. Frähn. Buchdruckerei der Akademie, 1823.. Von russischen Chronisten hat für die Geschichte der Wikingerzüge nur Nestor aus dem Anfang des 12. Jhds. Bedeutung. Mehrere byzantinische Schriftsteller kommen ebenfalls in Betracht. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 530 ff. * Die Normannen und das fränkische reich bis zur gründung der Normandie (799-811) (Internet Archive). Walther Vogel. Heidelberg, G. Winter, 1906. S. 6 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Frühmittelalter Kategorie:Zeitalter